fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Evacuation Takes A Chilling Turn
Niwatori was the first out the door heading straight to the town. Glancing behind him he saw that nobody had left yet so he was first into the town. He stepped into the center of the town and yelled,"Everyone in this block please evacuate now by order of Koma Inu!" "You are to late mage." said a man in the back of the crowd in a black cloak. Niwatori turned to meet a blast of strong wind that knocked him off his feet and onto his back. "The name's Boreas, and I'm the last person you'll ever meet." sneered the Shattered Dusk wind mage. The whole crowd erupted in screams as many bursts of wind by the Boreas hit the buildings around them. The evacuation wasn't as easy as it Niwatori thought it'd be... Niwatori was back on his feet to meet the.young wind mage. He quickly used his magic to shoot up a giant ice cage that trapped the wind user to stop him from destroying any more buildings. There were still many civilians to be evacuated from the small market, and Niwatori wanted to make sure they were safe. A giant crash was heard as Boreas broke out of the cage and shot sharp blades of wind towards a giant group of people. Niwatori dove to block the blades with an ice shield. Boreas wasn't aiming for Niwatori, but was only trying to hurt as many people as possible. Niwatori rushed towards Boreas with his hands together and summoned an Ice Dome know it was just which enveloped Niwatori and Boreas in a Half-Sphere of thick ice. There was a second of silence as Niwatori and Boreas stared intently at each other. Suddenly Boreas hit Niwatori with a strong left hook, then a right, straight to his belly. Niwatori made a Ice Sword then cut Boreas on the leg, which Boreas retorted by making a wind sword and leaving a giant cut in Niwatori's chest. The dome exploded and revealed the empty market, Niwatori made it to distract Boreas so that the citizens had time to escape. Now the real fight began as Niwatori quickly recovered from the beating and cast Blizzard. Everything went cold and froze over in thick ice. Boreas legs froze in place; the ice cementing him to the ground. Niwatori then made a spear and threw it at Boreas and froze his arm. Niwatori continued his barrage of spears until he froze the entirety of Boreas's body. "I'm not done yet Popsicle." Boreas stated.Then all the ice one his body shattered and flew everywhere.Boreas hit Niwatori with a blast of wind that threw him into a building and breaking the front wall. Boreas rushed at Niwatori with a giant sword made of wind, but tripped and landed on his face from a sheet of ice on the ground. Niwatori chuckled as the red faced Boreas got up from the fall. "You think that is funny Popsicle?!" Boreas said. "No, this is." Niwatori said. Suddenly all the ice shards from the battle formed an ice prison around Boreas. Niwatori then raised an enormous piece of ice to hit Boreas in the face, thus knocking him out and causeing his body to fall lifeless to the bottom of the prison. Niwatori got up from the rubble brushed off his jacket then and ran to help the other guild members of Koma Inu. PREVIOUS CHAPTER: You Have Been Forewarned... NEXT CHAPTER: Valley of the Stonefist